manacubefandomcom-20200214-history
Staff
The staff team is a large part of what keeps Manacube running. From the busiest admin to the newest helper, everyone works hard to make sure that the server is functioning smoothly. In this section of the wiki I'll explain the different roles within the staff team and certain duties specialized to various servers, the staff application process, and list all the current members of the staff team. Staff ranks Owner This should be fairly self-explanatory. The owner (Dacon) created Manacube a long time ago and has been running it ever since. All major decisions are confirmed through, if not made by him. He also manages the web store. Administrators The admin have the most responsibility of all the roles. They generally make sure everything is running smoothly. They have OP on all servers and solve all problems that moderators don't have the ability to. Some of the tasks admin see on a daily basis are rebooting servers with lag issues, refunding items that players lost due to glitches, and other more permission-required things. It's very rare to be promoted to admin; the current admin have been here for a long time and will stay for a long time into the future, I imagine. If you have an issue but don't know who to contact about it, ask a moderator in-game or on Discord and if they can't help you, you should then file a support ticket. Developers Not much to say here. Developers are behind the scenes, not seen often in-game, and keep the technical side of Manacube functioning at the highest level possible. Senior Moderators Senior moderators are the highest rank of moderators, and this is as far as a staff member will feasibly be promoted. Senior mods have mod permissions on all servers and the Sr. mod rank on their preferred servers (the servers they have been trained on and applied for). Typically senior mods receive a specialized responsibility along with the promotion. Helper Managers are in charge of staff applications and train incoming helpers and staff promotions, Mod Coordinators focus on the promotion from Helper to Mod, Event Coordinators are in charge of most events and keep everything under control there, and the Map Manager is a role specific to the Parkour server that is discussed more in-depth here. Moderators + A promotion from simple moderator, mods+ are relevant to their own server and simply have added responsibilities. There is rarely more than one mod+ per server. Moderator A big step up from Helper; moderators now have the permission to ban players (on their own server) and to mute on any servers. Thus, mods automatically receive the Chat Mod role on all servers other than their own. There are also some server-specific responsibilities added with the promotion. Moderators are the most common role as almost all helpers are promoted eventually but only a handful of mods are promoted further to mod+, and of course even fewer to senior mod. Helper The first title players receive when their applications are accepted. There are very few responsibilities that come with this role. Helpers can only mute, and not ban, on their own server, and they have no title at all on other servers. Helpers are also not eligible to be Map Judges (Parkour) or part of the events team. List of current staff Owner * x'Dacon - '''Helper & Staff Management Teams & Events Coordinator Administrators * '''Boomclaw -' Lead Developer * ChocBar - 'Helper & Staff Management Teams & Events Coordinator * '''Dynsalir - '''Staff Management Team and Lead Developer * '''SunsetMagic - '''Helper & Staff Management Teams Senior Moderators * '''Aloro '(Parkour, Creative) '- '''Helper Management Team * '''AlfieJay '(Parkour, Survival, Factions) '- '''Events Coordinator * '''Hallowqueen '(Olympus, Survival) '- '''Helper Management Team * '''Shinxray '(Parkour) '- '''Map Manager & Map Judge * '''silnt '(Survival, Factions, KitPvP) '- '''Mod Coordinator Moderators + * '''AnaXrocks '(Olympus, KitPvP) * 'gapplegal '(Skyblock) * 'InfinityxKatrina '(Parkour, Olympus) - Map Judge * 'LilKayla '(Olympus, Creative) * '''noctqrns (Parkour, Survival) '- '''Map Judge * '''Selfoccate '(Skyblock/Islands, Olympus) * xEricL (Olympus, Factions) Moderators * Ambibug '(Olympus, Parkour, KitPvP) '- 'Map Judge * '''Anxii_ '(Survival) * '''ChaoticPhoenix7 (Skyblock) * ctrless '''(Survival) * '''Disillusioning (Creative) * fishy1980 '(Parkour) '- '''Map Judge * '''Geshultz (Skyblock/Islands) * IceJellyIce '(Olympus, KitPvP) * '''IEmmaLouiseI '(Parkour) '''- '''Map Judge * '''IP2I (Survival) * Jordn (Creative) * KathrynsWill '(Survival) * '''MCBYT '(Parkour) * '''rangedhealer77 (Olympus) * Texans45 '''(KitPvP) * '''The_Surge (Olympus) * 'Tylewr '(Skyblock/Islands, KitPvP) * 'Warlord9120 '(Olympus) Helpers * 'PyroTortilla '(Parkour) * 'RainingNarwhals '(Parkour) * 'TheProTroller '(Survival) * 'WingsOfCF17 '(Skyblock)